<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You gotta be kitten me by Dyslexic_linguist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369568">You gotta be kitten me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist'>Dyslexic_linguist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Birthday Fluff, Cat Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra hates puns. Specifically, she hates puns about her cat nature - they're tired, uncreative and get really annoying after you've heard them your entire life.</p><p>So of course Adora would tease her girlfriend relentlessly with feline-based wordplay. Here's five times Adora attempts god awful puns at Catra - and the one time Catra gets her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You gotta be kitten me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra hates puns. Specifically, she hates puns about her cat nature - they're tired, uncreative and get <em> really </em> annoying after you've heard them your entire life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So <em> of course </em> Adora would tease her relentlessly when she found out her girlfriend's disdain for feline based wordplay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? You hate cat-puns?" The blond's eyes twinkled, causing Catra to groan inwardly as the couple laid sprawled out on their bed, enjoying the lazy summer evening. This wasn't going to go well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I absolutely abhor them." She gnashed her teeth as she recalled her painful past. "Oh, it's all cutesy and fun when you've heard them once, maybe twice but <em> god </em> I think hearing <em> 7000 </em>of them is far too much for one lifetime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora poked her shoulder, a stupid grin already growing on her face. "But I thought cats have nine lives?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shot a dark glare at her giggling girlfriend, before relenting and letting a small smile slip through her lips. "Alright, I'll be nice and consider that more of a witticism than an actual pun. But-" she raised her finger. "That's the only feline-related joke you get to make, alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pouted. "Only one?" In a second her mock scowl flipped into a shit-eating grin as she continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "You gotta be kitten me." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that was definitely a cat-pun that Catra couldn't let go unpunished. So that was how their nice evening rest ended up turning into a full-blown pillow war where she walloped a guffawing Adora right in her <em> stupid, dumb </em> face with her bolster. Naturally, Adora responded, guns ablazing and after an hour of bolster sparring which quickly devolved into throwing assorted cushions, the exhausted lovers eventually declared a truce, collapsing back into their bed to retire for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Adora snored deeply, her forearms tucked around Catra's sides, the feline couldn't help but fall asleep smiling. Maybe she would let this one pun pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But only <em> one. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat's outta the bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poor Adora was not having a great start to her birthday. Not only could she not find Glimmer, Bow or any of her princess friends for the matter, but Catra was also acting… weird. Her partner had given her a cute birthday smooch in the morning while serving breakfast in bed to her, but since then her mind seemed to be elsewhere, and more often than not even she seemed to slink away to god knows where.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora had all but accepted that it just wasn't going to a good birthday for her as she entered the strangely dim palace pantry. Catra had hurriedly asked her to collect some cookies that Wrong Hordak had baked for them, before slipping away down the hall. Adora sighed. She knew Catra probably wasn't used to birthday celebrations given her history in the Horde, but she had hoped that her friends would have helped her fiance plan a bit more-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HAPPY 19TH ADORA!" The blond nearly leaped a mile in the air as the lights of the pantry flickered on, revealing the larder decorated in rainbow coloured streamers and balloons, all of her friends wearing silly party hats cheering and blowing kazoos, and a smug Catra carrying a slice of dark chocolate gateau.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha...what's going on?" a shocked Adora held her brow as her brain tried to process the sudden influx of information. Catra laughed, walking over to her bewildered girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a surprise birthday party for you, dummy." She placed her free hand on Adora's shoulder, offering an apologetic smile. "Sorry if I wasn't really available for you this morning. Was kinda busy preparing all of this." She gestured at the festivities. "I hope it was worth it?" She raised a concerned eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora smiled. "Of course it was worth it, darling. It's perfect." A smirk ran across the blond's mouth. "I was a bit worried this morning but it's all good…  now that the cat's outta the bag."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, she really should have expected that Catra would have no qualms smushing the chocolate cake right into her face, to the cheers and approval of their friends. Laughing, Adora lifted her glowering girlfriend up by her hips, who relented and leaned in to kiss her chocolate-stained lips - which earned a chorus of groans and cries of "get a room" from their exasperated audience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma desperately shielded the innocent eyes of Frosta as Catra licked the chocolate off her beloved's face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she tasted both chocolate ganache and Adora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this pun wasn't that bad either.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But only this </span>
  <em>
    <span>one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think of all the couples at the end of She Ra, Catra and Adora are going to be the most annoying PDA, lovely dovey ones.</p>
<p>As always, hope you enjoyed this little fic :) Do feel free to leave a comment, I love reading all of them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feline Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra fucking hated the flu.</p><p> </p><p>Her throat was hoarse, she kept hacking up awful mucus-coated hairballs (as if regular hairballs weren't bad enough already) and her fever made her head spin. But the <em> absolute </em> worst part of having the flu? Having to endure every single utterance of adoration coming out of Adora's mouth each time she sneezed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Awwww.</em> I mean," The blond gulped as Catra shot her a death glare. "It really sucks that you're sick, my dear." Catra couldn't roll her eyes hard enough. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice save -<em> tish </em>!" Catra groaned as her girlfriend held her hands to her heart in dramatic adoration. "It's not that cute." The ailing feline grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Did the flu cause you to lose your sense of hearing too?" A gloved hand playfully flicked her left ear, which twitched in response, eliciting another set of squeals from the <em> highly unprofessional </em> "nurse". Catra desperately hoped her face was flushed enough from the flu to hide her blushing. </p><p> </p><p>Seemingly sensing her fiance's distress, Adora seemed to lay off on her teasing. "All right, I'm sorry, shouldn't pick on you when you're sick." Catra huffed as she combed her fingers through the cat's long, hazel locks. "It's time for your cough medicine anyways, so open up!"  A spoonful of pungent, viscous, brown syrup was held up to Catra's lips. The cat stuck her tongue out to get a cautious taste and was rewarded with instant regret. That stuff was <em> vile. How the hell did Brightmoon not have more appealing medication? </em> She pushed Adora's offering hand away, shaking her face vigorously in stubborn refusal.</p><p> </p><p>Adora's face fell. "Oh c'mon Catra, you know it's good for you." When it became apparent the feline would not budge, a sly idea popped into the First One's mind. As Catra turned her back towards her, Adora pulled her mask down and snuck a kiss onto the back of her neck. It worked like a charm - Catra spun around, her mouth wide open, and before she could even protest the blond had shoved the tablespoon carrying the offensive substance right into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>After a solid ten minutes of exaggerated gagging, Catra laid on her side, fuming in her bed, refusing to speak to or even <em> look </em> at Adora on account of her <em> dastardly </em>betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw Catra, you're not still mad at me for that trick, are you?" Her girlfriend rubbed her aching shoulders, only for the ticked-off cat to swat them away. Adora mused for a second, before climbing up onto the bed, shifting her legs under the duvet and wrapping them around Catra's.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Catra objected as the First One snuggled up to her. "You can't stay in bed with me, you'll fall sick too."</p><p> </p><p>Adora pointed to her face mask with her gloved fingers. "No I won't. I'm protected, see?" She rested her chin on her lover's neck. "And I think I'll fall sick of missingcatraitis if I don't get five doses of cuddling right now." The blond sniffled, grabbing her fiance's waist and pulling her in. Catra couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Sparkles is gonna be so mad about this." Catra mock scolded her affectionate girlfriend. Still, she allowed the First One to continue to spoon her, her tail even curling around Adora's torso.</p><p> </p><p>"What Glimmer doesn't know won't hurt her." Adora whispered into her ear, her mischievous tone even sounding a tad sultry. Catra grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, bad-girl Adora <em> and </em> nurse Adora at the same time? Lucky me." Adora laughed at the cheeky joke, lightly squeezing her girlfriend's sides, and with that the remnants of her anger melted away.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Catra briefly broke loose of the embrace to shift around, her face inches from Adora's. Barely able to maintain eye contact, she muttered. "Thanks for taking care of me. Even when I act up." <em> Gosh, this girl is gonna be the death of me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled, kissing her forehead through her mask as the couple began to lose the fight against the comfort of their bed. "It's alright… it's just what lovers do for each other." Adora stifled a yawn, and when her eyes opened, Catra was fast asleep. <em> Well, I can't move now without disturbing her. </em> And so it was then that Adora decided to settle in for the night accompanying her flu-ridden girlfriend. <em> It'll be fine, I won't catch anything from one night. </em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Turns out, you can catch the flu from sleeping with your infected partner for just one night. Adora learnt that the hard way, getting caught in Catra's bed sneezing and hacking by a livid Glimmer the next morning. Soon, the unwell couple was cordoned off from the rest of the palace in Catra's bedroom, <em> Queen's orders. </em></p><p> </p><p>"You silly goose." Catra punched Adora lightly on her shoulder. "Why didn't you wake me up? Now we're both sick and stuck here."</p><p> </p><p>Adora grinned, holding her head up high. "I mean, being stuck here isn't so bad. Not with you here." She squeezed her girlfriend's paw, rubbing her thumb around her affectionately named "finger beans". </p><p> </p><p>Catra blushed, before wrapping her arms around Adora's tummy and tugging her in. She lightly kissed the back of her neck - flu be damned, besides, they were already both infected.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Adora had to ruin the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"And by the way, I'm not <em> that </em> sick. In fact, I'm <em> feline fine </em>."</p><p> </p><p>All of Catra's love for her girlfriend and her concern for her health couldn't stop herself from pushing Adora off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>As Adora laid laughing and then groaning on the bedroom floor as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her, Catra rolled her eyes as she stuck her hand out to pull her fiance back up. As they once again settled in for a nap, Catra gazed fondly at the beautiful blond infront of her - inflamed nose, crusty eyes and all.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe I can let this one pun slide. </em> The cat pondered. <em> Since she suffered so much for me. </em></p><p> </p><p>But only this <em> once. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Not sure what cute short can I add to this anthology</p><p>My brain: Hey rmb the small throwaway line you wrote about Catra and Adora falling sick in Drunk Detective Adora?</p><p>Me: fucking brilliant</p><p>In all seriousness, I'm kinda soft for lovers taking care of their afflicted loved ones so I'm surprised none of my fics have ever touched that before.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>As always, feel free to leave a comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cat-astrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melog, in most aspects, was the best magical alien lioness anyone could have asked for. She was independent, but not uncaring; a strong fighter with a soft shoulder to lie on. Whenever Catra was having one of her low moods, she would call for her and Melog would come running along, licking the tears of its mistress's face and forcing a chuckle from the forlorn feline. They would spend the day by themselves, Catra voicing out her emotions and fears as she stroked it's long, soft belly. Not that it was necessary - Melog seemed to be literally in sync with the magicat's emotions, an unexpected bonus of bonding with an alien lioness, Catra guessed. Nevertheless, the pet cat would still listen, ears perking as she vocalised her inner demons, staring back with kind, understanding eyes. It nuzzled its face into Catra's neck when emotions began to overwhelm her and words became soft sobs, the affection soothing her, reminding Catra that despite all the mistakes she made and all the hurt she caused, she was still deserving of love. Really, Melog was the perfect therapy cat.</p><p> </p><p>With that said, Melog <em> had </em> picked up a couple of bad habits since its stay on Etheria. While it technically didn't need to eat, Melog had developed a strong taste and an appetite to match for Etherian food - particularly for whatever was on Catra's plate. She could only blame herself - Adora had warned her that feeding Melog scraps of dinner from her plate was a <em> bad </em> idea, that it would condition the lioness into associating human mealtimes with her feeding period, and more importantly, Catra's dinner as <em> her </em>own dinner. In her defense, Adora wasn't that much better at refusing the lioness' pleading eyes either.</p><p> </p><p>So they had given up and gotten used to making bigger portions of their meals, offering the extra bits of salmon from their ceviche and spare prawns of the bouillabaisse to the whining cat, who gobbled up the treats like she had been starving her entire life.</p><p> </p><p>"It's awful." Adora had complained. "She's making us look like terrible parents." She frowned, waggling a disapproving finger at the meowing cat. "No, I already gave you half of my beef quiche. You're <em> not </em> hungry." Melog's puppy eyes said otherwise, and Catra caved.</p><p> </p><p>"Here baby." She whistled for the lioness, slipping her a slice of her savoury tart as Adora shook her head. "See how Mama Catra spoils you. Not like Mean Mommy Adora right?" Adora scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna regret spoiling her." The blond tutted as Catra made a big show of snuggling up to the lioness, who had lept up on her, resting her front paws on the magicat's lap. "It's all cute now when you're her favourite, but it's gonna be annoying when a 100 pound cat keeps jumping up on you because she wants a snack."</p><p> </p><p>"Melog isn't <em> that </em>heavy." Catra stuck a tongue out at her fiance's warning. "Are you calling our baby fat?" She kissed the lioness's forehead, who gave a contented purr. Adora rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you." Catra smirked at the jealous blond, before leaning over the table to give her sulking fiance a kiss of her own, the mood at the table lightening. Soon, the couple (plus one lioness) were back at enjoying their meal.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Catra, this was one of the rare times where Adora's logic <em>was</em> in the right.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"Catra, we're out of milk." Adora pulled her head out of the fridge, turning to her yawning fiance, stretching her arms out as she tried to shake the sleep out of her. "Can you get a fresh batch? There should be some on the top of the pantry."</p><p> </p><p>The sleepy cat nodded, grabbing a stool to climb on as she opened the cupboard door. There was one final unopened carton of milk left - but to her dismay it was pushed all the way in the back. Grumbling, the vertically-challenged magicat struggled to reach for the box, and as she muttered obscenity after obscenity as the milk packet slipped from her fingers, a curious Melog trotted into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>It's ears perked upon seeing his owner with her head stuck inside the top cabinet - from her memory, that meant <em>milk time</em> <em>for Melog</em>. But her owner was taking <em>awfully </em>long. Perhaps she needed some… <em>encouragement</em> from Melog.</p><p> </p><p>"Aha! I've got you…" A triumphant Catra pulled out the struggling milk cartoon, only for her elation to be overtaken by fear as she saw the front paws of her lioness tap in anticipation. "Melog NO-"</p><p> </p><p>Adora heard a crash, and when she rushed to check in on her fiance, she found a groaning magicat laying on the floor and rubbing her bottom, next to a toppled stool - and was completely drenched in milk, as a proud Melog licked the seeping liquid from the broken carton off the feline.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take a genius to figure out what had occured. Catra saw the beginnings of a smirk grow on her fiance's lips, shooting her a warning look.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare."</p><p> </p><p>"I did warn you there would be consequences." Gloated the smug blond. "Though I admit... I never expected such a Cat-astrophe."</p><p> </p><p>Catra really couldn't be blamed for the instinctive emotions she had, nor could Melog be blamed for being the literal expression of her master's feelings. So really, it was Adora's own fault that an enraged Melog was chasing her up and down the castle. For all the tastes it developed living in Etheria, it seemed the lioness also inherited a strong <em> distaste </em> for puns.</p><p> </p><p>As Catra wiped the milk off herself, she couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Adora cry out for help as she ran past the kitchen once more, a growling Melog following close at her heels. Perhaps she would call off her angry pet soon… after all, her fiance wasn't wrong in that Melog needed to learn some table discipline. Maybe she could accept this pun, since Adora <em> did </em> have a point.</p><p><br/>But only this <em> once </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, submiting Let the Sun Back Into Your Life: Phew, glad I'm done writing that. Time for a break from She Ra Fics.</p><p>You Gotta Be Kitten Me Fic: I'm still here.</p><p>I, a fool: Fuck.</p><p>In all seriousness, I kinda loved writing this chapter. I always wanted to see Adora and Catra as these loving but hopless cat parents of Melog. I hope you enjoy it too! As always, feel free to leave a comment below :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I thought kitties hated being wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter does have a rather mature scene. It isn't graphic, but there are some very obvious descriptions of sex so I'll give it like a NC16 rating for this chapter specifically.</p><p>The rest of this fic will remain Teen friendly! (PG 13)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since their mutual confession at the Heart of Etheria, Catra's long lingering doubt over Adora's love and desire for her had slowly but surely dwindled away, washed off by the overflowing passion of the blond's affections. In the following days, each time the feline felt the cold loneliness seep into her bones, a quick but tender kiss from the blond pressed onto her cheeks would warm her heart once more - along with her face, much to her shy embarrassment and the amusement of various witnesses. And that was far from the only way Adora knew how to remind her hesitant girlfriend that she was still loved, still treasured. Catra was glad many of those other methods were more subtle - like sliding her fingers into her own and giving her palm a kind squeeze, or propping up her leg for Catra to lean hers on, the casual intimacy safely hidden from peering eyes under the cover of the meeting table. As much as she appreciated these physical indicators of Adora's affection, Catra's favourite was a verbal one. As night fell and sleep overcame the couple, a drowsy Adora would habitually murmur a quiet whisper before she succumbed to slumber, one that would have not been audible if not for her sharp ears. But the message always came clear for Catra - a soft "love you, Catra" that felt like the loudest declaration of the truth of their love in the quiet night. It was no wonder Catra was so drawn to the blond - Adora's easy yet genuine acts of affection felt like an oasis of emotional relief after a lifetime of being starved of love and care.</p><p> </p><p>Three years of dating had not depleted the  reservoirs of love Adora had for her fiance - if anything the First One somehow became even more confident in expressing her affection, to Catra's surprise and delight. But her girlfriend had also learnt to be more coy with her love, particularly during their nightly escapades - something Catra would have never imagined was possible. <em> A teasing Adora? </em> She couldn't help but laugh when her vanilla fiance first tried out the role but <em> good grief</em>, with practice she became <em> good </em> at it. <em> Too good</em>, in fact. It was jarring to see Adora, the innocent soul who usually would blurt out an apology the second Catra shot a pleading glance, become the smirking mistress before her now. The blond was taking great pleasure in teasing her girlfriend with playful, tickling fingers between her steaming legs, slowly moving closer as if to finally quell the source of heat and bless the magicat with euphoric relief - only to retreat away at the last moment, the cruel joke only pooling more heat in her nether region.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Adora." Beads of heavy sweat rolled down the magicat's forehead, the excitement of the activity causing her to pant despite the chill of the night seeping into her unclothed body. "You're killing me here." She raised her eyebrows, her puppy eyes begging for the satisfaction her fiance held in those nimble fingers, just out of reach. The First One only gave a mischievous smile in response, trailing a rogue finger up the inner sides of legs - only to once again curl back as Catra let loose a pitiful moan.</p><p> </p><p>"Adora, please." The desperate magicat pleaded, clenching her fists as Adora brought the exploring digit back before her eyes, rubbing the soaked finger against her thumb as she admired the glistening fluid coated on it - the throughout examination of her arousal making Catra blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, yes, I want you. Need you. Now." The exhilaration from Adora's teasing was getting to her head, and in her delirium she was running out of patience to find the right words to persuade her fiance to get the <em> damn </em> job done. Instead, the <em> dumb, stubborn </em> blond wagged her sopping finger at the gasping magicat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm I don't know, I thought…" Upon seeing the familiar taunting glint in her fiance's blue eyes, Catra shot upright, grasping her by the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Adora, if you dare ruin the mood by saying some dumb cat pun, you can sleep on the couch tonight. I'm not waiting any longer." The magicat shot a stern glare, challenging the First One to defy her ultimatum. <em> Adora may have a thick skull but surely she can tell I'm at my limit... </em></p><p> </p><p>"... I thought kitties hated being wet." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God fucking dammit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After taking a nice, long cool shower to wash off her sweat and anger, Catra did feel much better - admittedly because she also used the opportunity to fix her itch - quite literally taking the matter into her own hands. As she towelled her damp hair off, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt shoot across her heart upon seeing the empty bed before her. It was a long while since they had slept separately - in fact, this had been the first time since their relationship blossomed. As a bitter breeze blew in through the window, the feline shivered as she wrapped her robe tighter, throwing a blanket around her as a hasty cover.<em> Shit, she'll be even more cold out there.</em> While Catra did toss Adora out along with a thick dressing gown (she wasn't <em>that</em> mad to let her fiance suffer in the winter chill with only her sheer nightgown), she still stressed over the First One - Adora had always been sensitive to the cold, cuddling up with Catra since they were kids to draw on her body's warmth. As another chill rattled the window and Catra's bones, the feline sighed as she got up, dragging the blanket along like an impromptu cape.</p><p> </p><p>As she predicted, Adora was indeed suffering in the winter night despite her fluffy wool robe, the blond curled up in a fetal position, her shivering arms clutched up against her shaking knees. The tingle of guilt in Catra's chest bloomed upon seeing her poor fiance, and she shook the comforter off her shoulders, gingerly wrapping the blue-faced blond up with the warm quilt. The First One relaxed almost instantly, sinking into the couch as her breathing slowed, her face even returning some colour. Catra pursed her lips. <em> Maybe it was too mean for me to kick her out in this weather, </em>she mused, as she kneeled down to press a gentle kiss onto her fiance's forehead. But just as she was about to leave, she heard a familiar, sleepy whisper once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, love you Catra."</p><p> </p><p>After she was done wiping the leaking tears from her eyes, Catra scooped the dozing blond into her arms, grunting as she carried her bridal style back to her bedroom. Somehow she managed to make it all the way back without dropping the First One (<em> Jesus, those muscles do weigh a ton) </em>, where she carefully rested her fiance back onto their bed, before collapsing onto the soft mattress herself. As she stretched the ache out of her back, she couldn't help but let out a soft pure of contentment seeing Adora sleep blissfully right beside her - where she always belonged.</p><p> </p><p><em> Well, maybe I can let this pun go. It was bad timing but honestly the triple entendre was quite clever. </em> She chuckled. <em> And definitely original.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But only this once. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello dear reader!</p><p>Sorry I've been gone for so long, glad to be back again! Work picked up again for me but now I'm back and hopefully can stick to a more regular schedule haha.</p><p>This is my first time writing anything this explicit, and I hope you guys are ok with it! It's really just in service for the lame pun haha. Actually this entire fic was inspired by a terrible sex pun from the Peirce Brosnan Bond film The World if not Enough.</p><p>In it, Bond meets the Bond Girl Dr Christmas, who only has her weird name for him to quip "I thought Christmas only came once a year" at the end of the movie. It's a terrible, cringey pun but it made me think "Man, Adora would definitely pull something like this." And here we are </p><p>As always, hope you enjoy and do leave a comment below if you like :) Stay tuned for the final chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello She Ra Fandom! </p><p>You may know me as the guy who's writing the Drunk Detective Adora fic. </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267607/chapters/58486141</p><p>Well, because I have no self control, this is kinda a side project I've been working on. It's a more focused anthology series focused around Catra and Adora's relationship.</p><p>You can think of this as a companion piece to Drunk Detective Adora. It's not essential to read the other to understand them independently, but you can also treat them as being set in the same post canon universe.</p><p>As always, hope you enjoy :) and for any Drunk Detective Adora fans here, not to worry, I am still hard on work at it. In fact, I'm about to update chapter 5 very soon.</p><p>Do feel free to leave a comment! They're always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>